The instant invention relates generally to guide tools and more specifically it relates to a chalk line framing square.
Numerous guide tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain notches thereon to measure various sized items. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 848,399; 1,553,229 and 3,797,122 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.